Hope and Faith
by wolves lover
Summary: Leah have all thouse dreams about someone she love dying.will she try to stop them? and what happends when she goes to visit said person she's dreaming about? she ends up in Mystic falls with all it's problems to add on hers. Seriously like the Volturi are not a big enough problem now I have to deal with Originals and bloodline and all that shit? fuck my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! this is my story about Leah... it will be a few chapters until the real plot will start.  
****The timeline of the story is two and a helf weeks befor the Volturi are in Forks and in the TVD it is season 3 chapter 20. Leah is 21 in this and she might be a little ooc**

* * *

Leah opened her eyes, her alarm clock waking her up from the nightmare that repeats itself every night for the past two and half weeks. Every night she dreams that some woman put a stake in his heart and then kills him.

the feeling that she needs to go visit him, see for herself that everything is OK with him doesn't go away... if anything it's just getting stronger everyday. But how on earth is she supposed to do that? he live in freaking Virginia now, and Sam and Jake wont let me go... especially now.

they will probably think that I'm running from the battle with the Italian leeches. _But I can't keep up with this feeling, I barely sleep as it is with the patrols and the nightmares I don't even have an appetite, which should set off alarms, but I never was one to eat much... before all the turning into a wolf thing happened, by the time of the battle I wont even be any help._

Leah got out of bed, brush her teeth and took a shower, after she got out of the shower she put on a long sleeve, thin T shirt and sweat pants. She made herself a cup of coffee, drank it and went to her room.

the feeling that she needs to go see him didn't left her, if anything it got stronger. Leah started to pace her room thinking over what she should do. In the end she decided to pack a beg for a few days, she took the money she left for emergency and her car keys. Leah took a pen and paper and wrote a short letter for her mom and Seth that says that she had a feeling that she needs to go to some place, she promise to call and come beck in time for the battle. She wrote a similar one to Jake and left a not to Seth to give it to him.

Leah took another look at her house, got in the car and started driving to the airport. When she got there she bought the ticket, she was lucky the next flight was tomorrow.

Leah rented a car and started towards Mystic Falls. She turn on the radio and listened to music all the way. She stopped once in a gas station to fill the tank and take care of her needs, she bought some snacks to eat and got beck on the road.

when she finally came to town it was already after five pm, she called him but he didn't answer. She didn't know where he lived so she decided to trust her instincts and just walk. She ended up in the forest, it looked exactly like in the dream, she kept on walking and stopped when she noticed an old ruined house, again, like in the dream.

the same woman from the dream was there with him and a girl that looked a few years younger then her. No no no no no no! this can't be happening! Damn it stop! Leah tried moving , to try and stop it but she couldn't move, she then tried yelling so that he move his god damn ass and get out of there but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't do anything except watch her nightmare come to life, she felt like everything is happening in slow motion, the woman took the girl's hand and put it over an iron bowl and somehow blood started spilling into it, Ric took it to his lips and drank it and then the bitch took the stake and jabbed it into his chest.

"No!" tears dripping down her face, she could finally move again, so she run to where he was not caring about anything. Leah bent towards Ric, runs her hand trough his hair, the stupid tears haven't stop, she started mumbling to herself, and praying that it's just a dream like the other times and that she will wake up and he would be fine.

Elena have no idea who she is. after a few minutes of this, them watching and Leah crying, Esther decides to ask her

"Did you dream about this? About the entire thing?"

Leah looked at her, getting out of the trans she was in, she got up and started shaking trying to stay human so she could get answers,

"You killed him!" she walked toward Esther, still don't knowing either of the girls, shaking pissed as hell "You just killed him! why?!" she asked sill trying to understand what in goddamn hell is going on

"Who are you?" the young girl asked. Leah noticed that the girl was know sitting near Ric, The girl put Ric's head in her lap.  
All these years on the other side, Esther knew who she was, that there is something special about her.

"He will wake up soon. When he will, he might for a time be his old self. If so, you'll be able to say your goodbye before the transition is complete"  
"You... you're turning him to a vampire?" Leah asked shocked, but... but he looked like he didn't care, like he was all for it... he drank the blood of his own free will, what in the name of god is going on in here?

Esther explain to Leah what's going on, she told her that Alaric is turning into a vampire, one that will hunt and kill other vampires until there won't be any vampires left. He will be unstoppable, after he will complete his purpose he will die too.

The girl, apparently her name is Elena started to talk with Esther. Leah didn't listened to the conversation between them, she didn't care about that all she care about at this moment is Ric. He was like a family to her, like the depressed alcoholic uncle. The uncle that in the end is the one that teaches you how to be independent and how to protect yourself, he taught the lessen of life, nothing worth keeping comes easy and being depressed doesn't worth shit, it's just makes you look weak. He was the one that told her about vampires, their strength and weaknesses, how to hunt them... they've even done it a few times before she had to come back home a thing that her own father didn't do. _Don't get me wrong I love my dad, he's my hero but when I needed him the most he favored his niece instead of his own daughter and then she found out about vampires because Ric who was at the time her professor at college warned her about that and told her everything he knew about them... mostly because I was a pain in the ass and I knew he was hiding something and was determined to find out what it is. Her father on the other hand was so full of prejudice and the belief that only these who have to know will be the only one that will that he was ready to risk her safety. He can't die... he's the only good thing that I have left that isn't ruined by the stupid supernatural world, he gave her a purpose to live when her world came crushing down on he, when all she wanted was lay down and die. He showed her how to keep living when all she felt inside was emptiness._

* * *

**So I fixed this chapter… again. I finally have Word on my computer so I can find errors better a already and I think you already guessed that English is not me first language. So here goes the chapter without (hopefully) any errors enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! so this is the next chapter, it's a bit short but i wanted to update**

**anyway.. there's a bir more information here, i want you to tell me who do you think leah is gonna end up with? **

* * *

There was noise from outside Elena and Esther got out but Leah wasn't paying attention to them because Ric was starting to wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes; looking around him he saw her sitting Indian style next to him, dry tears straining her face. She was looking at him but not really, she had this far away look in her eyes mixed with sorrow

"Leah ... honey? is that really you?" Ric asked, _maybe I'm just imagining this; I can't tell fantasy from real life as of lately_, Leah was shaking her head, re-focusing in the present. She smiled a sad little smile; it didn't reach her eyes though

"Of course it's really me" she said laughing a little bit "I'm one of a kind there in no a fake me" her failed attempt of humor.

"Matt put the weapon down!"

there was yelling from outside Ric get up so fast that is Leah wasn't a supernatural being she would have missed seeing him move, she run after him and was in time to see him ripping Esther's heart out of her chest.

Everyone looked at him surprised. After they snap out of the shock everyone went to greet him and talk to him, Leah felt like she should leave them alone for sometime so she went to the woods, trying to clean her head. _What know?_ she asked herself, _will he continue with the transition or will he choose to die? he hates vampires with passion, I wonder what will he think about me giving my live for a vampire kid? the Ric I knows will kill himself first before becoming that monster but the Ric I saw earlier that evening was anything but the Ric I knows. That Ric wanted to become a vampire, he was a willing participant in the... what was is? a ceremony? what could've caused it?_ Leah wondered to herself _I mean he hates vampires... or at least he use to hate them, a lot of time past since the last time I saw him... yeah we talk on the phone and e-mail and stuff but still, it's not the same as seen someone face to face._

The sound of the ringing phone pulled her out of her thoughts she looked at the caller ID and groaned out loud. _Sam... for god's sake why is he calling her right now? Leah asked herself but she already knew the answer... the idiot probably thinks I left because of him, no... I so not gonna answer his call_ Leah decided _he can think whatever the hell he want to I don't even care anymore._

She was surprised from her sudden indifference towards Sam. _Who knew? all she had to do was see Ric die, actually he was in the process of turning into a real badass vampire, and walla no more pinning after Sam oh the joy of seen a someone you love die_ Leah thought sarcastically

Leah decided that she gave them enough time to talk and hug and whatever, she got beck the same way, following the smell trial that she left. She stopped when she saw people standing in a semi- circle around the house, Ric was looking at them all, he linger a few seconds longer when he looked at a girl, Leah couldn't she her face, but she saw that the girl have long brown hair that reached to the middle of her beck and she was average height; Ric closed the metal gate and got in the house, it was actually more of a shack then a house.

Leah stayed in the shadows, waiting for all the people to go, she wasn't really in the mood for people to start asking her questions. Someone stayed behind and after they all left he walked to one of the grave that surrounded the shack, he took a box from behind it, well it was actually the front of the grave, Leah heard the noise of glass collide and then he got into the shake and closed the metal gate.

Leah set on the ground leaning on a tree and closed her eyes; just when she was about to fall asleep her phone started ringing _what is it with people today? Why are they keep calling me? _Leah thought to herself before looking at the caller ID, it was Seth, or someone calling from his phone; she decided to answer

"Hey Sethy, what's up?" Leah asked in a voice that even to her ears it sounded weak and fragile

"Leah! You have no idea haw worried I've been. When someone call your phone you freaking answer it so that people won't think you're dead! Am I freaking clear?!" Sue yelled into the phone. Leah had to remove the phone from her ear so that she won't go deaf, it will heal eventually but still…

"hi mom, the phone as on mute all day, I didn't hear you calling" Leah tried to sound stronger but apparently she didn't cause of what Sue said next

"Leah honey where are you? You don't sound very well" worry clear in her voice

"Mom I'm fain, I just went to visit an old friend, I'll be home in two, three days max" Leah said knowing her mother's next question _who is this friend_ her mom didn't disappoint when she asked exactly that  
"Mom I'll tell everything when I'll be home alright?" she heard her mother exhale through the other line and then she said

"Lee honey be safe and come fast, I miss you and you and it was barely a day without you" Leah smiled at that and said

"Don't worry mom, you won't even notice the next few days fly. Tell Seth that I love him and ask Jacob to not kill the messenger" she heard her mom cry and laughs at the same time. _I guess I shouldn't have left just a few weeks before the war that will probably kill a lot of people, shifters and vampires alike._

"sure, I love you honey" Sue said sniffing

"love you mom" Leah whisper not sure if her mother heard her or not. Leah hung up and decided it's time to do some catching up between her and Ric; she walked towards the shack, opened the gate and then the door. Ric and the other person which by the smell of it was a vampire turned to look at her. If she'd blinked she would've miss seen him move; in less then a second he was by her said, hand on her throat, squeezing. In his other hand was a bottle with a brownish color liquid _probably what was in the box _

"Who are you?!"

* * *

**I'm sure you already geuss who the vampire is.. so tell me what you think about the story so far  
****and don't forget to review :) i wanna know what you think about the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! a big thanks to ZodiacsKlaroline for your review i reallt apreciate it! **

* * *

"Who are you?!" the vampire roared in my face his hand squeezing my throat a little tighter. Ric was by my side in a second, I was starting to shake, feeling the heat of the change, but it was too dangerous with Ric so close to her. They seems to think that I'm afraid, I had one hand on the hand that was on my neck the other was on his shoulder to steady myself

"Damon! Put her down!" Ric was yelling on the vampire, the fucker's name must be Damon pff what a stupid name, and stupid blue eyes! Fucker!

"Why? Who is she? She was here earlier watching us" Damon screamed at me again even though he was talking to Ric I started to feel like I'm under water, the next thing I know I'm on the floor, in Ric's arms, Damon was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Ric asked me as he was helping me up I nodded at him taking deep breaths "OK just breath honey, it's OK deep breaths" he said holding me to him and plays with my hair, trying to calm me, which is working a little

"Ric" I put my hands around his whist and head on his shoulder breathing in deep, his familiar sent calms me, his sent haven't changed yet… it's good right? We still have time to talk, say goodbye. Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes, if the pack would've saw me today like this they probably will think they hallucinating or something like this. They never saw me cry not even in dads funeral, I just waited to go home to my room and cry, couldn't allow Seth and mom to see me like this, they needed me strong.

"Leah, I thought it was just my imagination earlier, you really are here. What are you doing here_? _It's not safe for you to be here_" well gees thank you, that's just so fun hearing how much you don't want me here_ I thought to myself bitterly. I guess he saw the look of hurt on my face cause the next thing he said was  
"Leah I love you, you know that… you like a family to me. Which is way I'm telling you, it's not safe here, you'll end up hurt or worse dead and I'm not willing to risk your life like that"

"Ric I can't just leave you like this especially now." I said to him _I can't believe he thinks I'll just walk away from him like this _"You decided you won't complete the transition didn't you? That's why all the people that were here earlier were so sad and heartbroken isn't it? Because you decided to die" I tried to look and sound strong but I couldn't help the pain to sip through and from my voice to crack at the end of the sentence. _I know where he is coming from, he doesn't want to be the monster he hates so much, the thing that his wife left him to become and he doesn't want to risk his loved one. _He looked at me with sad eyes, and a somewhat guilty expiration. He looked at the floor and said

"you don't know everything that happen here Leah, but you know how much I don't want to be a vampire, even if my best friend is one" he looked towards the vampire on the floor, Damon, that was still very much dead to the world around him. _I have to say, I really didn't see that one coming. I mean it's Ric that we're talking about… he will cut his arm of before be-frianding a vampire, but who knows better than me that things change? I won't lie… I hate vampires with passion but I still found myself friend of Rosalie and Emmet and you can't hate Nessie, she's too sweet and innocent for someone to hate _

"Tell me" I found myself saying. I walked towards a chair sitting down a took a bottle that was close by, 3/4 of it was filled with the same liquid that Damon had in his bottle, I took a long swing, the content burned my throat for a few seconds and then I felt this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach but I knew it wouldn't last long the damn wolf metabolism. Ric looked at me with surprised and curiously in his eyes. _Well my life really suck right know so getting drunk seems like a good thing to do, especially if I'm going to die in a few weeks I need to experience what it's like to be hangover. I mean seriously! I'm 22 years old and never got drunk let along had a hangover… so I guess I should do it know cause I won't get another chance anytime soon and let's face it… I'm not gonna be in this world for a very long time _

"When I got to this town I thought that all I'm going to do is hunt some vampires…"

I listened to Ric talk, he told me all the crazy thing that happen in this creasy ass town in the last year. Doppelgänger, and originals and witches and real werewolves that change in fool moon and can kill a vampire with a bait, and what not._ Gees this town is creasier than Forks I kinda wish I was here for all the action, sounds coll. Wow! Hold on wait did he said bloodline? That means if he will change and start hunting these Originals then he could kill the Cullens too? What about Nessie? She wasn't changed, she was born like this. And come to think about it I don't want the Cullens to die either. _When he was done talking I noticed tha_t _I drank the entire bottle

"How did you know where to go?" Ric asked me looking cruise. I looked at him feeling guilty for not realizing sooner what the dreams meant

"I had this dream for the fest two and half weeks. About what happened today, up to the part there she stakes you. So I decided that I had enough with it all that dreams got me a tipsy and I thought that it's just it.. a simple stupid dream, and I figured I'm not gonna have another chance to see you again and to say goodbye" I took and long breath and continued "so I packed a beg, cached the next plan and here I am… and the stupid dream isn't just a dream but a really mussed up realty" I started crying then Ric reached to me I started mumbling 'it's o.k' "I saw that you drank the blood, well I guess the alter ego was the one to drink it, and that bitch put the stake in your heart and I tried to move and scream for you to go and do something but I couldn't move and nothing came out of my mouth"

"Shush it's alright, there was nothing you could have done. Esther is a very strong witch and this is a hot spot so she had help from other dead witches it's not your fault. She probably was the one to stop you" he's the one that's about to die yet he comports her? Ric looked like he is thinking about something "Wait… if you thought it was only a dream why would it be your only chance to say goodbye?" I looked at him, then on the floor _he has enough to worry about, he doesn't need my problem the problems on him too_ "Leah, what are you hiding from me?" he asked. His voice changed so I looked up at him bur regretted in instantly, the eyes were his but something about them changed, there was no warmth in them, nothing like the way Ric had looked at her just a second ago

"Ric?" my voice was a little shaky

"I'd rather you call me Alaric. What are you hiding from me?" his voice was hard and meant business _it's not him, it's the alter ego he just told me about _damon started to wake up a little but he was still mostly dead asleep _what the hell am I suppose to do?!_ _He said that the alter ego is dangerous but I can't hurt him _

"You're not human" _no shit Sherlock _he continued talking "but your heart is bitting and there blood in your vines, why doesn't it appeals me?" he tilts his head to the side, a caning like gesture,

"I'm a shapeshipter"_ I'm proud to say that my voice was strong he didn't hear the fear _there was noise from the woods, we both looked to the direction of it and after a few seconds we saw one of the girls from earlier came through the door

"Alaric" she said but t was like she wasn't there, her eyes looked glossy

"Ahhh the witch, came to help me?" Ric asked. It's still hard to get how different he sounds. The witch just nodded her head and walked closer to him

* * *

**ZodiacsKlaroline: i don't like Elena very much either and i liked some of your suggestions but as you can see Leah didn't imprint on Damon... **

**anyone wanna guess who she's gonna imprint on? i bet you wont see it comming (eivl lauogh) ^_^ thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**i just noticed i posted chapter 3 insted of 4 so heres chapter 4 hope you enjoy **

**ZodiacsKlaroline i think you gonna hate me... i'm really sorru**

* * *

Leah started to panic _he can't complete the transition _Leah try to think of a way to stop him, a way that won't hurt Ric. She yells at Damon to wake the fuck up which draw Alaric's attention for a few seconds. He then continues to walk toward the witch looking at Leah. This just served to piss her off, she started shaking _oh god please stop, stop! Don't move please _Leah prayed chanted over and over in her head

"Stop! Please stop" it got out of her mouth in a desperate yell

Alaric freeze in the spot and so does the witch, Leah took a step forward, cautious, the wolf inside of here want to be free but Leah is determined to stay in her human form.

"Damon… Damon get up!" Leah walked towards him not taking her eyes of off Ric or the witch, she kicked his leg; Damon groaned then opened his eyes and looked around him confused  
"For fuck's sake! Get up already he's about to drink her blood!" Leah whispered yelled at him, eyes still on the other two people in the room. This made him shoot up and look around the room; when his eyes landed on Ric and Bonny a look of confusion casting his face

"Ric? Bonny! Woooohooo wake up!" Damon waved his hands in front of Bonny but nothing happened, the same result happened with Ric  
"What have you done to them?" Damon asked Leah curious angry and fearful all at the same time. Leah on the other hand had no idea what she had to do with all of this. _What did I do? Begged for them to stop moving? Not my fault that they are like this freaky statue now _

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything, I just begged them to freaking stop moving and there they all statue like" Leah said angry _even people that don't know me just go blaming everything on me. Stupid, fucker can go fuck himself with his gorges blue eyes and bad boy look of his! _She thought to angrily _he can also fuck this shit of a day out of my system on his way _she heard a small voice whisper in her head. Damon looked at her suspiciously, then said

"So what you're telling me is that all you did was asking them to stop moving and they just did? Just like that? They look like they frozen in place…. Are you some kind of a really strong witch?" he still looked suspicious and then kept talking like she isn't even there "You don't smell human and you have a heartbeat and I can smell blood, of course not a human one… what are you?" he kept on talking like Leah is not there _is he talking to himself? _Leah asked "Can you get her out of this?" Damon asked nodding towards the witch, Bonny,

"What makes you think I can do it?" Leah said pissed at him _stupid vampires! Just when I start thinking that maybe not all vampires are bad I need to go and meet this asshole _she grabbed his half empty bottle, that was laying on the floor forgotten by him and took a long swing. Damon looked at her with a cocky smile which in turn made her wont to smack him in the face with the bottle. She growled at him which made him to take a step beck but the stupid as hell smile was still in his stupid as hell face _ohh shat up! You know that this smile makes you want to drop your panties and you think that his face should be illegal _a voice in the beck of Leah's head said _ohh shut up! I'm not in the mood for you! And I'm horny not because of the hot vampire but because I haven't had any in a long time. A really long time _she thought the last part with a sad longing

"Do what you did earlier, ask her to move" Leah looked at his as tough he have lost his mind _can vampires go koko? _Leah wondered _maybe if they hit their head one too many time? He looks like one to hit his head a lot more than the average vampire _"oh come on don't look at me like this and do it already" Damon said impatient; Leah took a deep breath trying to calm herself

"What if she tries to give him blood again? What am I suppose to do then ha?" she asked, the deep breaths did nothing on her nerves

"Then you'll stop her again" he said shrugging, looking completely indifferent _oh fuck it! Kill him, one less vampire in the world will do the humanity just good_ the wolf in Leah snarled _so we're finally on the same page?_ Leah thought towards her wolf

"What if the god damn alter ego will move when I get the witch of this thing?! I now that he doesn't want to complete the transition and turn into this thing" she pointed at Alaric "for good" she finally snapped. The stress of this day, hell this whole entire month got to her

"so try something! Check it on somebody else, anything!" Damon was also yelling_, I barely had time to say goodbye to my friend and now this new girl that Alaric knows and apparently loves very much cause the fucker freaking broke my neck to save the girl from being smothered to death by me and now she is here freaking freezes Ric and Bonny. Who is she? Or what is she to be more correct cause she's not human or smell like a vampire and if she were to be a werewolf she would smell human now, it's not a full moon yet _Damon broke one of the chairs he then looked at Leah again, she was smiling a smile that Damon didn't like, not one bit, it said 'I'm going to enjoy this' Damon suddenly felt like he shouldn't have offer what he offered _I really should start thinking before I talk _he thought

"Check it on someone else you say?"

"Let not do something rush…" she ignored him and continued

"OK… how about we try it on you?" she slowly walked to him enjoying the look of fear in his eyes

"I'm not that stupid, I'm not gonna play along with it " Damon was about to leave and Leah knew it so she just say

"stop!" this time it doesn't comes out as a desperate yell but a steady and confident, voice. Damon stopped with his back to her, frozen in place like the other two in the room. Leah smiled thinking _I can have a bit of fun before trying to release him revenge for what he did, he definitely deserve it _she stood in front of him and saw that even though his body couldn't move his eyed could and he was completely aware of his surrounding _that even better, he'll learn his lessen faster that way _she hit him square on the nose feeling satisfied when she heard a 'crack' that signified a broken bone, she saw his eyes close from the pain and smiled, _yep I think that am a sadist but well… it's was you goddamn fault for trying to kill me_

"A warning you better remember for next time if you try to kill me again" Leah walked away from him concentrating in releasing him from this frozen state it took her a couple of minutes but she got it eventually. Damon fell to the flour holding his nose. The sound of 'pop' that a bone does when it's re-broken filled the room which made Leah smile again _defiantly sadist _Leah thought to herself

"You're a real bitch you know that?" Damon said after he got back on his feet while cleaning the blood that trickled down his nose with the beck of his hand

"Yap!" Leah said in an indifferent tone, she was already used to everybody calling her that, nothing new.

Leah suddenly felt this strong fain, like a burning sensation in her head, she fell on her knees holding her head in her hands and screaming.

* * *

**don't forget to reivew ! i love hearing what pepole think about the story ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello everyone i hope you like the story so far :) enjoy **

* * *

When the pain was finally subsided and she could see, feel and hear her surrounding she saw that Damon and Bonny are looking around confused as well

"What just happened?" bonny asked as though she was just realizing where she is Leah and Damon looked around for sings of Alaric when there was none they brought their attention back to Bonny. She was holding a hand to her neck,

"Oh fuck! He drank from you?" Damon asked

"I… I think so" she stammer "oh my god! He completed it?" she said sounding horrified

"Shit! What just happened?" Leah asked

"Who is she?" Bonny asked Damon after Leah left

"Alaric's friend" he said "Creasy ass bitch" Bonny lifted a barrow at him

"Really? Wanna keep pissing me off and see what I do next?" Leah asks taking a step towards him

"What happened? Didn't fall for your charm?" Bonny snorted at him. Damon looked at both of them angry

"Well am not the reason the evil- vampire- hating- can't- be- killed- hunter is now completed the process and is now out there doing god knows what probably off killing some Originals and your friends in the process"

"You're not my friend" Bonny said simply, unaffected by his words Leah didn't even try to muffle her laugh

"Oh I'm not talking about me… I'm talking about Tyler, Caroline, Stefan and whoever vampire that is a friend of yours" he said with his annoying know-it-all face. Bonny tried really hard not to inflict pain on him then thought _why the hell not? He got it coming _so she did just that. He fell to the ground clutching his head and screamed. "You now… you really need to get it through that head of yours that I don't like you and have no problem hurting you whenever the mood strikes" she then released him

"Ha! I like you more by the minuet" Leah told Bonny, the other answered it with a smile

"What is it with you girls today? The international PMS day?" Damon asked when he was able to get up

"Are you really that idiot as to keep on been an ass to me? Have you learned nothing?" came from Bonny

"And what is it with you girls with trying to teach me a lesson?" he kept on like she didn't say a word

"You really are asking for it" she said and was ready to hurt him again

"OK… OK I'll shut up" he said, hands in front of him in a surrounding gesture

"Oh wow… what did she do to you?" Bonny asked laughing

"Wanna see a trick?" Leah looked at Bonny, completely ignoring Damon

"Hey… wow! I said I'll shut up" Damon had a bad feeling about it

"Sure thing" Bonny ignored him, Leah smiled a big playful smile and just as Damon run towards the door Leah said

"stop" and he froze in place, mid step one hand on the door handle

"No way! This is so cool, how did you do it?" Bonny's eyes were bugging out and she was full of excitement. Leah shrugged

"No clue… I tried to stop you and evil Ric earlier and somehow you just froze like him" Leah nodded towards Damon "and then he started to piss me off, which resulted in me punching him on the face"

"So cool"

_**The next day **_

The next day Leah woke up; the previous day events going through her mind. _Fuck I was hoping it was just a freaky bad dream like all the other ones. Shit I need to find him, oh fuck my life. I just can't have one normal day can't I? _Leah asked herself angrily. She went to take a shower and wash her teeth; when she was done she got out of the room and went to her car opening the drivers door, Leah started driving looking for a place she could eat breakfast. She stopped the car across a bar named Mystic Grill; walking in there, she set at the bar

"Hey do you serve breakfast?" Leah asked the guy that cleaned the wooden surface with a cloth

"Sure thing, here is the menu." He said with a half smile, looking her over "tell me when you made your choice" handing her the menu. She muttered a thank you; _what should I eat? Lets see… there is an omelet, French toast, bacon, oh… pancakes! Yap, defiantly going with pancakes _she ordered her food and a cup of coffee; a few minuteslater her food had arrived she thanked the bartender started eating. On her third pancake the door opened

"Bourbon" Damon ordered he looked around at the same time Leah looked up to see who was ordering alcohol in the morning "There you are! I was looking for you" he said a cocky smile that she kinda liked but at the same time served to piss her of graced his face.

"oh… goody" Leah said sarcasm clearly laced in her voice. She then continued to staff her face

"So feisty… I can see why Ric liked you so much, even though he never talked about you." _For the love of god! Stop with that smile… I don't know what I want to do more- smack it off or kiss the hell out of it _Leah thought _well… you can do both, kiss him and when he won't expect it throw that perfect right hook of your to his jaw_ Leah's wolf told her, she consider it for a minute and them decided against it

"I on the other hand don't for the life of me understand how you became friends" she throws at him

"Well isn't it obvious?" Damon asked she just cocked a brow at him, not in the least interested "We're drinking buddies"

"Were" she corrected

"What?" Damon was confused

"you were drinking buddies" Leah said appearing board, but she actually was interested in his reaction

"Right… were" his face full just for a second but then he got back to his annoying/sexy smile

"So… why were you looking for me?" Leah ask Damon, she looks at him while taking another bite from her food and then sips from her forgotten coffee

"Well we need to find alter ego Ric and then you need to freeze him so we can kill him" Damon shrugged like it's no big deal, he roll his eyes like it was obvious she would help them, help them kill the same man that in a time that she felt like she had no reason to live for showed her one, taught her not to give up on life no matter how hard they are, _yeah… no big deal at all stupid self-centered fucker _

"Hamm-hmm… and what makes you think that I'll help you?" Leah ask looking at him with big innocent eyes

"Well you clearly didn't want for him to turn last night; do you have a vampire lover that you won't risk dyeing for real this time?" his eyes daring

"Aren't you supposed to, I don't know; kiss my ass until I say yes?" she was already planning ways for him to suffer

"I never was one to beg, but… I can always ask really nicely" his brow lifted up and down suggestively

"Ha! You're very sure of yourself. What if I do have a vampire lover? Do you really think I'd go for you like that?" Leah asks with contempt

"Why so dismissing?" his smile hasn't wavered

"Stupid ass vampires with their stupid ass egos" Leah muttered under her breath

"Ouch that really hurt you know that?" Damon wiped a fake tear and made a sad face; Leah rolls her eyes at him and continues eating "so what are you saying? Are you gonna help us?" Leah thought about it _on one hand I don't know these people, they can fuck this all up but on the other hand, with this new super cool power will help._

* * *

**don't forget to leave a rievew if there are 3 rievews i'll update the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine" Damon looks at her surprise, he thought she would say no with all her dislikes of him and all that _maybe she does like me_ he thought arrogantly smiling to himself

"Good! Come on then" he got up from his stool, taking out his wallet he put 50 dollar bill on the counter

"You know… I would like to finish my breakfast first" Leah said dryly, she still had two pancakes on her plat.

"Whatever" Damon set back on his stool

Sitting in the Gilbert's kitchen Leah was met with Damon's brother, Stefan.

"So you are the girl they talked about earlier?"

"You talked about me, ha?" Leah looks first at Bonnie then at Damon. Damon shrugs his shoulders at a 'not a big deal' gesture

"Okeyyyyy…." Stefan claps his hands "so where is the stake now?" Damon looks at Bonnie and reply

"Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know."

"If you are so upset with me why did you feed me your blood when I almost past out?" Bonnie asks Damon tired of him blaming her and from everyone thinking she's a super hero that can always find a solution for the never ending problems

"You past out?" Leah asks worried Damon ignored her

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should've just killed him." He said frustrated

"Alright. So how do we kill him now?" Stefan ask _always the peace maker I see _Leah thought

"I've been trying to figure that out, A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there's always a way to undo the spell." Bonnie replied

"That's the problem… I don't know" _I hate this feeling! Why do I always have to feel helpless? _She asked herself. There was a knock on the door, Jeremy got down and opened it, there stood in all his evil glory Klaus

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy ask rudely

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus ask with his arrogant smile Stefan comes behind Jeremy

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan never try to hide the fact that he can't stand him and now was no different

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside" was Klaus's reply Stefan tells Jeremy to go to his room, Damon comes behind them, hearing all the exchange

"Now" he order Jeremy

"Hmm, poor led. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." To the other two men in the door, the want to strangulate the original was barely maintainable

"Yeah about that. Something happened" Damon did his usual face when he was about to say same big bad news trying not to make a big deal out of it

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger." When Leah heard Klaus says that his mother was the one to make all this mess she couldn't control herself, she got up and went straight to the door, pushing Damon and Stefan aside, hands on her hips she looks at his face and says

"so you and your doppelganger obsession is the reason why you're crazy ass mother turned Alaric to this dark, evil and crazily- obsessed in wiping all vampires from the world?" she finally looked him in the eyes and just stares she can't look away and so can't he

"Yeah that's him, and as to you… can't help you there" Damon closes the door on Klaus. Stefan goes towards the stairs. He calls Elena's name but no one answers so he goes to Alaric's room. Damon has this evil glint in his eyes

"I think someone has the hot for the most evil, sadistic, hot-headed and as you said before, doppelganger-obsessed original"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bonnie came from the kitchen

"Lee-Lee here has a crush on Klaus" Damon answered; he sounded like a school girl. Bonnie was shocked to say the least _but she looks like the coolest girl, and she loves torturing Damon… she can't like Klaus he will ruin her_

"Don't call me that" Leah growl at him _fuck! I can't believe that just happened to me! And on a freaking vampire! My luck just can't gay any worse than that. But these eyes of his… god they are like the most beautiful shad of blue I have ever seen in my whole life, not that I've seen that many, but still. Oh shit it's already starting! _

"Did you just growl?" Damon asks. She didn't answer to him, she practically zooms off.

Leah walks to the kitchen, where they all are, not really listening she looks out of the window, he is holding a newspaper in hand, he looks pissed and she has a pretty good feeling about what he wants to do with the newspaper. He's not looking at her, instead he looks at Damon. It felt like it was happening in slow motion, he throws the newspaper at the window, he still doesn't looks at her which angers her, Leah concentrates at stopping the flying object and just a millimeter before it hits the window it stops, floating in the air. He looks surprised and confused. Looking first at Bonnie, who in his eyes was the only one that could have done, being a witch and all, she looks like she have no idea what was about to happened. He then looks at Damon, who in turn looks in awe at the exotic beauty. Looking at her, he sees, even though he felt her looking the whole time, she have a cold and pissed off look in her eyes and it's all directed towards him

"Did you do it?" Damon asks her completely amazed. His sentence polled Bonnie and Stefan out of their conversation, Leah ignores him still looking at Klaus

"Is that newspaper floating in the air?" Stefan asks looking pretty confuse

"Yap" Leah answers, still looking at Klaus. his is not confused anymore in fact he looks ready to kill

"How did you do it?" again it was Stefan. Leah shrugged

"I don't really know.. just found out about this power last night"

"You can do it on objects too? That's so cool!" Bonnie sounded enthusiastic

"Elena's car is gone" Jeremy says. Leah brings her attention back to the room _is this girl for real? There is an obsessed original after her and she gets out of the house that he can't go in? Really? What's wrong with her?_

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asks, all of a sudden, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the front porch with two pickets in his hand. He throws one of them into the house. It almost hits Damon Stefan yells for everyone to get down and Damon provokes him even more,

"Missed me" Damon takes the picket that got stuck in the wall behind him and hurls it back at Klaus. Klaus dodges it. Then he breaks the second picket into two pieces and throws one of it at Damon. "Missed me again" Leah was starting to think he was really brain damaged.

"Alaric" Stefan says. Klaus has rearmed himself with a propane tank and a burning newspaper. Stefan comes up to the front door.

"Put it out." He says

"Come outside and make me." Klaus dares and Stefan steps outside

"Elena is not here. Alaric has her and Caroline. He's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."

Klaus throws away the newspaper and puts down the propane tank.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a 1 in 4 chance that we die too." Damon comes outside and says

"I'll take those odds"

"And a 100 percent Tyler dies" Stefan tries to reason Damon cast a brief look at him

"I'm good with that too"

**"**Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan once again is the peace maker; it annoys to no end the other two vampires on the porch

**"**Okay. How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety." Klaus suggest

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asks

"Your shifter friend. The one that came out to yell at me earlier?"

**"**Caroline is in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon ignored what Klaus says

**"**This isn't really helping too much."_Stefan would you shut up with the diplomatic shit already?! _Leah the only one that actually heard the comment about her being a shifter walks out of the kitchen to the porch

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Klaus ask with a cocky smile Leah growls and steps closer to him

"how do you know what I am?" she was nose to nose with him and she noticed now that he was more than a head taller and she had to look up to look him in the eyes

"Well that quit easy love, you just need to take a small little whiff of you to know" the confident charming, panty wetting smile didn't leave his face, if anything it only got bigger

"So how come that asshole was questioning what I am since yesterday and still would've no guess if it wasn't for you?" Leah ask defensive

"I still don't know what you are actually" Damon says "what the hell is a shifter?"

"I turn into a wolf" Leah was still looking at Klaus to see his reaction. His eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity "whenever I feel like doing it" this time her eyes were on Damon, she kind of enjoyed the fear in his eyes "all it takes is a second and I'm ready to tear someone apart" her voice was low and she had this evil little smile on her face that just scared the crap out of Damon and Stefan. She heard a deep, throaty laugh from behind her

"Oh wow, a mean little thing; I think I'm going to like you, love" Klaus told her. Leah rolled her eyes at him

"Whatever"

Alaric throws Damon off of him and snaps Stefan's neck. Stefan falls to the ground.

Damon tries to attack Alaric, but he breaks Damon's neck, too. Damon and Stefan both lie unconsciously on the floor now. Klaus and Leah appears, Leah freezes Alaric and Klaus stakes him. Nothing happens

"Why isn't this working?" Leah asks

"Well how the hell am I supposed to now?" he snaps at her growling she took a step closer

"I'm not above hurting you! You have the stake and I have you and this freaky power to freeze things. Now… do you think it's smart of you to yell at me?" she took another step; he growled back at her, hating how guilty he felt after he snapped and how much he cares for her even thought he only met her today. Come to think of it the second he laid eyes on her he felt like he had to have her, like she was his and he was hers, and that was not something he ever thought of. Of course, over the years there were girls he felt he had to have, but never have he felt so possessive toward anyone and he never felt like giving himself to anyone. His wolf was much more alert and dominant the second he walked up the Gilbert steps today.

"What did you do to me?" he finally asks. He didn't dare take his eyes of her; he wanted to see her reaction, which was first confusion then surprise; _so she knows what I'm talking about _

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything"_ she decides to play innocent I see. OK. _ In the next instant he had her pinned to the wall, hands on either side of her head. He looks her in the eyes, her deep brown-green eyes, long lashes –every time she blinks they are gusting over his cheek, pink plump lips that are practically demanding him to kiss her and to never stop. She looks at him with surprise and then hungry eyes, her hands on his whist and eyes on his lips; he bent his dead down, lips only a few millimeters apart

"Really? I'm the oldest vampire in the history of time and you, my love are not a very good liar" she could feel his breath on her and she was a second from losing control or so she thought. They heard a 'whoosh' of air and Klaus was ripped away from Leah. Stake at hand, Alaric was ready to kill him when Leah, with quickness that neither one of the creatures knew she had took the stake from Alaric and jabbed it in him; she didn't hit the heart

"I thought I taught you better than that" Alaric says while putting a hand above one of her hands, the one that was holding the stake Leah cast a brief look at Klaus and the at Alaric again

"You did" before she even finished the words Klaus twisted Alaric's neck and broke it which caused the stake to a different angel poking his heart; he burst into flames.

* * *

so I'm kinda disappointed that there was no reivews to the last chapter and this is the last chapter that i have ready... i'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and if there are no reivews i will stop the story :(


	7. Chapter 7

Leah who didn't see it coming hadn't had enough time to move her hand.  
The pain of burning went through her arm; she quickly took her hand out and to stop from whimpering she bit her bottom lip so hard it draw blood; the smell of blood snapped Klaus out of his surprise. He got to her and took her arm, careful not to touch the part that is hurting he examined it; he hates that she's hurting which confuses him to no end, he never felt like that with someone out of his family, not even Caroline not on this level,

"Wait here, I'll be in a minute" and then he was gone, leaving her along with what use to be Alaric's body and now is ash.

5 seconds later he was in front of her again, "I heal fast you know" Leah told him calmly, the pain was out of her voice. He looked at her face; she had a mask of calm, and it was completely believable; he would have bought it if it wasn't for earlier.

"yes you heal fast compare to a human but compare to male shifter, vampires and werewolves you heal quit slow" Klaus put some cream to help calm the skin; Leah tensed, taking deep breaths through the noseand biting her lower lip to stop from screaming. Klaus continued with bandaging up the burned area.

"Here. Good as new" he gave her a kind smile and touched a finger to her cheek. Leah looks him in the eyes and wants to cry, _why is he so nice all of the sudden? From what Alaric told me he's not able to be kind, loving and caring for anyone but himself _

"How came I was able to kill him but not you?" Leah ask hoping that if he have an answer it would be one she'd like; but Klaus was just as confuse as her, he had no answer for her.

"I really don't know nor do I care right now"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We called Bonnie and told her that it was over, Alaric was dead. To kill Alaric Bonnie needed to stop a human's heart and the only human crazy enough to do it was Elena's brother, Jeremy. But now he was dead, Jeremy was also dead but he will come to in a few hours. The next one we needed to tell were Damon and Stefan; they were still passed out on the floor.

"What should we do with them?" Leah asks Klaus she kind of felt sorry for Damon, _wow! Hold the goddamn phone did I just think that?! The asshole tried to kill me last night and I feel sorry for him? Oh hell no! _Leah thought angrily_ kill him, do it now before you start liking the fucker _it was Leah's wolf this time Klaus looks at them for a second indifferent

"Leave them" he shrugged; he was on the phone, calling his sister; after what seemed like forever she picked up the phone. They talked for a little while, he mostly informed her about Alaric being dead; they had their little jukes and Klaus had this smile, not the one he puts on to charm your panties off of you, but one full of love and affection. It made Leah wonder whether what normal Alaric said was true or was it just a mask to keep him from getting hurt. _I sure hope it's the later because I don't want to be bind to the most evil, sadist and fearful vampire ever. Actually if you think about it I'm the biggest bitch in La Push both figuratively and literally speaking so we are kind of a match; a match from hell but it's me, I shouldn't have expected anything else._

Leah's phone started ringing; it was Sam, he have been calling her all day and she had a feeling that he'll just keep calling her until she will answer. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his big ego right now

"What do you want?" Leah didn't bother with a greeting; all she wanted right know was to feel numb; she just killed another person she loved

"Leah! Thank god I was so worried" Sam sounded relived "you just packed your bag and left without saying a word to anybody…" Leah started to take deep breaths trying to stop her hands from shaking. Klaus noticed this and was suddenly very curious about the person in the other line

"Sam…" Leah started in a warning tone, which shut him up pretty past "I informed all the people who needed to know about this" her voice was calm; it scared Sam, by know she would have stated to scream at him that it was none of his business where she was ad what she was doing

"What are you talking about? Lee-lee, no one knows where you are"

"Don't call me that!" her voice shook this time. The nickname was something that her father used all the time, Sam just picked it from him after he heard Harry call Leah like that, and it hurt her to bad right now because after the events of today she didn't need a reminder that she killed not just her father but now Ric. Klaus had enough the minute he heard the tone of her voice; he took the phone from her hand

"Look mate, it is very clear that Leah doesn't want to talk to you" he was cut off by Leah's voice yelling at him

"What the hell are you doing? Give me the damn phone!" she tried to take it from his hand but she missed him as he moved out of the way in supernatural speed, Leah hit the hand that was burned in one of the most painful areas. She whimpered and clutched her hand to her chest; Klaus hang up on a confused Sam and was by her side in less than a second

"Show me your hand" he said softly; the pain had lessened and she cloud control her voice now

"It's nothing" she mumbled, his smell and proximity intoxicating her. Leah felt heat in her cheeks _oh for fucks sake tell me I am not blushing! _

"Fine, it's your hand" and then he walked away from her. He was angry with himself, for thinking this would be different; he tries to help, in a completely innocent mind and he gets rejected.

Damon and Stefan finally woke up. After telling them what happened (the relevant stuff) and the questions that nobody had an answer for were asked everyone were ready to leave.

Stefan kindly offered me to stay with them for the night but I refused. I am going to drink until I see double, maybe even triple.

I asked Klaus to take me to the bar, my car was there anyway. My phone started ringing and the caller ID was Jacob's number. I was in the car with Klaus, driving to the Mystic Grill; I debated whether to answer my phone or not. I decided to answer

**Third person pov**

"Hello almighty alpha" Leah answered the same time Jacob yelled

"Are you crazy?!" she rolled her eyes at that "you just up and left like that? Without saying a word to anybody?"

"Jake I didn't just left for no reason, I'll be home tomorrow; I'm not running away" Leah was pissed she left everyone who needed to know a letter so technically she did tell. Jake continued to yell at her until she had enough and yelled back at him  
"would you shut up?! I'll be on the next flight to Seattle tomorrow! If you cloud listen for someone beside yourself for a second you would've already heard me say it, you idiot!" she then hung up on him

"You run away?" Klaus asks in a cheeky voice and a sexy smile. Leah rolled her eyes at him; she seems to be doing that a lot lately

"I didn't run away" the car stopped; they got out of it and Leah went to the bar; Klaus following close after. They ordered drinks, Klaus ordered scotch and Leah shots, and they set at the bar stole, quit for a while

"So why are you here?" Klaus ask; he wanted to know more about her, still no idea why. Leah looks at him a bit fuzzy; she was on her fifth glass on shot, her defenses crumbled a bit and she didn't mind answering him

"Had a feeling" it was a simple answer

"Just a feeling? It's a long way to travel for 'just a feeling'" he didn't believe her; she shrugged

"Wasn't going to see him again and I had nothing to lose" suddenly Klaus remembered at something the guy named Jacob told her over the phone

"What did you do to piss off the Volturi?"

"They think that an immortal child has been made" that caught Klaus by surprise _how does the shifter made an immortal child? That's not even possible _he asked her that and Leah found herself telling him all of Bella's story

"I can help you" he eventually said after a long silence. At this point Leah had 7 more shots, she was already drank

"So you wanna be my knight in shining armor? Why?" she was leaning towards him wondering how his lips will taste like; he wasn't as drunk as her but he was close to it

"You saved me, think about it as paying you back. Plus it will be fun to scar them" he leaned closer and breathing her in, he loved her scent, it remedied him of the forest in spring time; when the entire forest was blooming. He inched even closer and touched his lips to hers

TBC

**Not a great ending I know but I had to end it somewhere…**

**I want to thank **The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, Apocalypse owner **and** boo56 **for your support in the story. I really thought that no one was liking it and was ready to give it up a big thank and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Don't forget R&R and enjo love you gays **


	8. Chapter 8

Leah woke up the in an unfamiliar room, feeling sore in places she didn't know exist. The sun was shining brightly causing her to close her eyes, the pain that was in the back of her head shot forward. Memories from last night started to appear, they were blurry

_His lips on hers moving first slowly, then hungrily exploring her mouth with his tongue. She fought with him for dominance; the kiss was all tongue and teeth he kissed down her throat, it scared her but at the same time it also excited; she wanted to feel his fangs sink in the delicate skin there, to be marked by him, but she had this urge to mark him too; show the world that they belong to each other._

A door opened and closed with a loud noise making Leah groan and hide underneath the blanket even more. She heard a low chuckle from somewhere in the room. Someone removed the blanket from her head and she was met with the most beautiful deep blue eyes she has ever seen; he had a beard that made him look sexy and dangerous. Lips that are not too big and not too small, the perfect size; they were a really dark pink or a light red collar and she found out she want to kiss him, to feel him move with her; she looks at his neck and see a teeth mark at the base of his neck, where it meets his shoulder _oh my god! I marked him... oh fuck this is so massed up! It feels wonderful, to know that I did it. What the hell is the problem with me? _She moaned and turned so that her face was in the pillow. The bad thing about it was that it was probably his cause she smelled him and it was so yummy she wanted roll in it. _God! What is the problem with me?_

"Go take a shower little wolf, it will make you feel better" he was whispering in her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear and neck; it send shivers sown her spin and a moan that had nothing to do with the headache escape her lips. A few seconds later she didn't feel him behind her, she dared to peek and saw him with his beck to her in front a walk in closet; a whit towel around his whist. His beck was glistering with water, a tiny drop traveled from his shoulder blades to the middle of his beck, stopping in a mole that was there, and then continuing until the towel soaked it.

Klaus could feel her looking at him; he garbed a navy blue shirt and denim jeans, He took the towel and dried himself off. Klaus heard Leah gasp and smiled _  
oh that is a nice ass _Leah thought _now if he will turn around and… wow! Down libido down; what in god's name are you thinking?! Get up and go take that shower. Stupid, stupid girl! You just met him yesterday and you are already in his bed; that doesn't tell him you're easy, sure, not at all… note the sarcasm. Great, now I care what he thinks of me! Fucking imprint bullshit masses up with my head! _Leah got up from the bad, slowly to not harm her head, which felt like someone took a hummer and banged it against her skull throughout the whole night. She wrapped a sheet around her body

"Amm… where is the bathroom?" she was suddenly insecure, _what if I wasn't good enough? I wasn't enough for Sam; he didn't even fight the imprint. Wasn't I worth fighting for? _She suppresses a whimper and looks at the floor. Klaus was looking at her intensity; he felt a wave of depression coming from her and wondered what caused it. She looked so beautiful standing with the sheet around her, her hair is a mass, but he like seen it like this, especially after all the polling he did to it last night; her bronze skin glowing in the sun light, but she looks insecure and that brought a frown to his face. _Why would she feel insecure? Does she not know how amazing she is? _He decided then that he will make everything in his power to show her how amazing and beautiful she is _wait… what? Who said I'm going to be around her enough to show her that? And why would I do it? I don't know her, she is just a toy to play with until I get bored _he was angry with himself it never ended good for him when he was emotionally involved with… well anybody that wasn't family _it doesn't look like you are going to get bored any time soon _a voice in the back of his head whispered

"Klaus? The bathroom?" he was just standing and watching her, it felt like he cloud see right through her and it was unnerving, she refused to look like a scared little girl and met his gaze, a determined look in her eyes' it made him proud but he had no idea why _so she isn't a woman that let people walk all over her, why do I care? _

"The door near the dresser" he pointed at the right side of the room; she nodded and got in

Klaus was thinking about her and the night before. It was clear that they were sexually attracted to each other, there was no question there_. But what am I suppose to do now that we are marked? _His wolf came out full force last night when she bite him, she may have not known what she did but his wolf did and he couldn't fight him, nor did he wanted to; he claimed her. She is going to freak out; he spent enough time yesterday with her to know she likes to be in control of her life.

"I brought Elijah with me" Rebekah called the minute she was through the door, no one answered; they both walked in and saw the area that was leading to the staircase was a mass; photos that were once on the wall were now scattered on the floor, the glass was broken. Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other and then at the stairs  
"Klaus?" Rebekah called again, no answer. There was a ripped fabric on the third stair; it was violet color T-shirt with floral lace. Four more stairs and a black simple bra was discarded. It wasn't hard to guess what happened, Klaus was busy yesterday; first the shit with fighting about Elena, then killing Alaric and as a reward he fucked some hopeless girl that fell for his charm. There was no exception to that role; even though Caroline was playing hard to get, maybe not, but she was indeed charmed by Klaus the night of the party when their mother linked them. Rebekah decided that as a small revenge for yesterday she would barge in his room and disturb the two love birds; Elijah tried to stop her but she was already flying to Klaus's room

But Klaus was nowhere to be seen; the bathroom door opened and a woman that was in her late teens or early twenty's came out. She had beautiful; bronze skin, hair that came to the middle of her back, long limbs, and she could see that she was blessed with carves; her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest at down, green mixed up with brown or maybe the other way around. Rebekah was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the woman speak

"Who the hell are you?" _he always loves the obedient ones, wonder why he picked her _she looked at the woman's lips, they were the color of cherry and it was obvious that she didn't wore lip-gloss or any other thing; she was truly beautiful. Rebekah concluded that that was why Klaus choose her, because let's face it, Klaus is used to getting his way and the person on the other side of the room looks like she isn't going to just sit back and take orders

"I am the sister of the person you just fucked and who are you?"

**Well that is a nice way to end a chapter don't you think? (nop! Booooring!)**

**Oh well, it needed to end somewhere right?**

**A big thank you to all the reviews**

**Some of you mentioned the**** grammatical errors and I'm sorry if there is more in this chapter, grammar was always my downside in English class and I'll try and fix it **

**Sblck – yes Klaus is Leah's imprint **

**Boo56- the relationship is moving fast for now…**

supernaturalkissed, Apocalypse owner, SailorJupiter001, MinaCarlyle, boo56, Sblck **thank you all for the support **


End file.
